New Friend or Old?
by JeNnIfEr88
Summary: Claire's best friend from Orlando, Mandy Burger, has moved to Westchester. The problem is, Massie hates her and immediately labels her as a LBR and an EW. Claire has to choose between TPC or Mandy, but her decision might backfire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Heyy. This is my first story, so puh-lease tell me if it sucks or not. Thanks

**Summary: **The Pretty Committee is back at OCD. Claire's best friend from Orlando, Mandy Burger, has moved to Westchester. The problem is, Massie hates her and immediately labels her as a LBR and an EW. Claire has to choose between Mandy and Massie. Who will she choose?

**

* * *

**

**Massie Block:** About to start 8th grade at OCD with all of her friends. Labels the new girl a LBR. Is going out with Derrington and going strong.

**Claire Lyons:** Going out with Cam. Best friend is the new girl, much like Claire was. When Massie labels Claire's old friend a LBR, she is forced to choose between old friends or new.

**Alicia Rivera:** Determined on becoming the gossip queen this year. Spends a lot of time finding and spreading gossip.

**Dylan Marvil:** After sticking to her diet all summer, she is as thin as the other girls. Spends most of her time trying to convince the other girls to go shopping, so she can have more clothes.

**Kristen Gregory:** Dad got his job back so now has a lot more money. She has a secret and the rest of the PC knows, but she seems determined not to tell.

**Mandy Burger: **Looking like Claire did when she first moved to Westchester, she is not going to be part of the PC anytime soon. Things look worse for her social life when she tries to steal Derrington.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heyy again. I want at least 1 review before I update again so please review. And if you see that someone has already reviewed or something please review anyways. The more reviews, the more I'll post. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Heyy! Thanks to all of the people that reviewed. It meant a lot

**

* * *

**

The Block Estate

**Guesthouse**

**August 22**

**8:04 p.m.**

Claire's life couldn't be better. She was finally in the Pretty Committee, she was going out with Cam, and she had just found out that her best friend, ­­­Mandy, from Orlando was moving up to Westchester because her dad got a job transfer. They would be living in Brickview Apartments, since they weren't as rich as the other families that lived in Westchester.

LYONSROAR: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE UR COMING TO WESTCHESTER! TOO COOL!

­­MANDY421: I KNOW! CAN'T WAIT UNTIL AUGUST 25!

LYONSROAR: GTG TTYL LOVE YOU!

MANDY421: KK LOVE YOU TOO

LYONSROAR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 8:10 P.M.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**August 22**

**8:04 p.m.**

Massie tapped her finger against her bottom teeth, wondering which fabulous outfit she should wear on the first day of school. It didn't matter that it was more than a week away, because she wanted to look fabulous so no one would ever think she was slipping again. She would never forget what Becca Wilder said almost a year ago. Massie finally picked a baby blue Ralph Lauren tank top. She paired it with a white Juicy Couture miniskirt. Her shoes would be light blue and white Lacoste flip-flops. She was just about to put the outfit on her mannequin, when her computer dinged. Massie hurried over to it, in case it was important.

HOLAGURRL: OMG DID YOU HEAR!

MASSIEKUR?

HOLAGURRL: NEW GIRL! COMING AUGUST 25!

MASSIEKUR: SHE BTR NOT BE THINKING OF MESSING WITH THE PC

HOLAGURRL: TOTALLY GTG LYL

MASSIEKUR: KK LOVE YA TOO! SHOPPING W/ K&D&C TMRW?

HOLAGURRL: COOL. CALL THE CELL WHEN U WANNA GO.

HOLAGURRL HAS SIGNED OFF AT 8:22 P.M.

**The Marvil Mansion**

**Dylan's Bathroom**

**August 22**

**8:14 p.m.**

Dylan nervously stepped on the scale, shutting her eyes. She was scared of what she would see. She hadn't weighed herself all summer. Dylan wanted to be like her friends so bad, and had been dieting for the entire summer.

One eye peeked through her eyelid. "YES!" she screamed. "I LOST 25 POUNDS!" Dylan looked at her now flat and trim stomach. "I love you!" she smiled down at it. She now looked like her other size 0 friends. She went in her room and walked into her walk-in. She pushed back the clothes neatly hanging up on their hangers and reached for a pair of jeans in the very back of her closet. She checked the tags to make sure it was the right pair.

Citizens of Humanity Size 0 Regular 

She smiled. It was the right pair. Dylan anxiously slid off her jeans, which had lately been sort of baggy, and pulled on the other ones. She prayed to God that this would work, and buttoned the jeans. Dylan let out her breath and screamed, "YES! THANK YOU GOD!" She was now officially a size 0, like her other PC friends.

Dylan reached for her Motorola and flicked it open. She dialed Massie's number. "What's up?" she answered on the first ring.

"Wait. Let me call Kristen, Alicia and Claire first to tell them the good news!" Dylan hit their numbers one after another and pressed send. Finally, they were all there.

"Ehmagod, you guys! You will never guess what happened!" There was a chorus of 'What's. "I lost 25 pounds over the summer and now fit into size 0 jeans!" There was a silence, suddenly broken by 4 girls screaming.

"Dylan! I'm so proud of you!" Massie said.

"I noticed your clothes were getting baggier." Kristen exclaimed.

"You will have the Briarwood boys all over you when they see your new, sexy bod!" Alicia coyly remarked.

"Wow! Great job, Dylan. I knew you could do it!" Claire seemed to be smiling through the phone.

"Oh! By the way, now that we're all on the phone together, let's go shopping tomorrow! And then go again on Labor Day." Massie brought up the topic.

"Definitely! I need some new clothes that fit me for school." Dylan was the first to answer. After checking with their parents, the other girls agreed, too.

"And Claire?" Massie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Since I want you to look hot for 8th grade, I will be buying you new clothes, so you won't have to wait until they're, like, 80 off." Massie beamed at her idea.

"Yeah, me too." Dylan and Alicia piped up, wanting to help their friend.

"Wow. Thanks." Claire said gratefully.

After talking a bit more about their upcoming shopping trips, the girls hung up, each planning their outfits for the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please update because it will encourage me to write faster and more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **hey! sorry i didnt update yesterday. i hope you like todays chapter

**

* * *

**

**The Block's Range Rover**

**Front Seat**

**September 5th**

**7:37 a.m.**

Massie Block surveyed the carpool with a cool expression on her face. "Where's Kuh-laire?" she demanded. A collection of "I don't know's" filled the car. "I can't believe she's not riding with us today. As the most popular girls in the school, we have to make a first impression on any new girls that are coming to our school, like the one that came on August 25th." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"We're there!" Isaac announced as he pulled up to OCD. Massie took one last look at her outfit. Her baby blue Ralph Lauren tank top fit her exactly right. Her white Juicy Couture miniskirt looked absolutely ah-mazing. Her blue and white Lacoste flip-flops looked wonderful next to her French manicured and pedicured fingers and toes. Her charm bracelet was, as always, fastened on her wrist. Her Chanel sunglasses and Coach Purse gave her that final edge her outfit needed.

"Let's move." One by one the girls filed out of the car and sauntered into the school, all eyes on them.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**Back of Homeroom Class**

**September 5th**

**8:24 a.m.**

"Hurry up! Sit down! The bell's about to ring." Claire excitedly called to her best friend, Mandy Burger. Claire was wearing a mint green tee that Massie had bought her from Guess? She was also wearing destroyed jeans from Versace. Mandy was wearing a gray tee that said "Hollister" on it. Her jeans were from the Gap and had sequins on the butt. They were both wearing white Keds.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Claire!" Mandy giggled. She ran to the seat next to Claire, her long, straight brown hair flying behind her. As soon as the bell rang and the teacher was calling attendance, they put their heads together and started to talk. "I can't wait to meet all of your friends." Mandy said, clearly excited.

"And I can't wait to introduce you guys." Claire said, also excited. "Lemme see your schedule." Mandy handed it over. Claire studied the schedule, comparing it to hers. "Good news or bad news first?" Claire asked.

"Um… bad."

"Okay. You have 3 out of 8 classes without me. The good news is that the other 5 you have with me. And Massie has one of the classes without me with you, Alicia has another, and Kristen and Dylan have the last one."

"Great." Mandy's sky blue eyes sparkled.

**Octavion Country Day School **

**The Café**

**September 5th **

**12:00 p.m.**

"Where's Kuh-laire? I haven't seen her all day!" Massie groaned, closing her eyes.

"Well, she's coming right toward us. And is that the new girl she's with? I think it is." Alicia reported, surprise clear in her voice. Massie's eyes shot open and scanned the crowded cafeteria for Keds. Suddenly, she saw them. Accompanied by another pair of them. What was going on? Who else at OCD would be caught wearing _Keds_?

Her eyes moved slowly upwards. She saw tacky Gap jeans, and a gross Hollister tee. Then she saw Claire's bright face. And a strange girl that would be pretty if she got new clothes, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She half smiled when she saw that Claire was wearing the clothes she bought her, but then she focused on the main problem.

"Ew. Can you say fashion _clash_ion?" Massie asked the other girls. They nodded in agreement. Just then, Claire and the new girl arrived at the table. "Kuh-laire. Didn't the PC agree that no new members are allowed unless approved by all the other members?" Claire nodded nervously. "If that's true…" Massie trailed off, her facial expression turning from sweet to mean in just a snap of the fingers. "Why is _she_ here?" Massie said "she" like she was saying "Salvation Army".

"Well." Claire looked down at her Keds. "She's my best friend from Orlando. She moved here because her dad's job got transferred. Everyone, meet Mandy Burger." The other girls stood there in shocked silence. _Kuh-laire_ was friends with this wannabe?

"Would you like fries with that?" Kristen suddenly said. Everyone turned to her in confusing. She blushed and said, "Her last name's Burger. Would you like fries with that?" Dylan, Claire, and Alicia all giggled at the joke, but Massie just glared.

"Kuh-laire, come here. Now." Massie pulled Claire into a corner. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, okay. And I'm sorry, but she has gotta go."

Claire scrunched up her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"She's a LBR and an EW. I know she was your best friend in Orlando, but now that you're with us, you have to ditch her. Or we'll ditch you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** thanks for reading! _please please please_ review and ill try and update faster if you do! thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. It meant a lot to me. Enjoy reading this chapter!

**

* * *

**

The Block Estate

**The Guesthouse**

**September 5th **

**8:42 p.m.**

Claire sighed. The first day of school was not as good as she thought it would be. She needed to talk to Cam, badly. She signed onto AOL Instant Messenger. Claire's eyes scrolled down her buddy list. Cam, Mandy, Kristen, and Dylan were all on. She double clicked on Cam's screen name first.

LYONSROAR: HEY WAT'S UP?

SOCCERFREAK123: NM. U?

LYONSROAR: SAME. HAD A BAD DAY TODAY 

SOCCERFREAK123: WAT HAPPENED?

LYONSROAR: MY BFF FROM FL MOVED HERE, MANDY

SOCCERFREAK123: SO WAT'S THE PROBLEM?

LYONSROAR: MASSIE DOESN'T LIKE HER. SHE'S MAKING ME CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM.

SOCCERFREAK123: RLY? THAT'S HORRIBLE.

LYONSROAR: I KNOW. WAT SHOULD I DO?

SOCCERFREAK123: HMM… I HAVE AN IDEA.

LYONSROAR?

SOCCERFREAK123: U CAN MAKE MANDY "COOL" SO MASSIE LIKES HER. & ALL OF U CAN HANG OUT

LYONSROAR: I'M NOT SO SURE MANDY WILL GO FOR THAT. BUT I'LL TRY. THANKS.

SOCCERFREAK123: UR WELCOME. BTW, R U TAKING THAT **CO-ED** STUDY CLASS AFTER SCHOOL EVERY DAY?

LYONSROAR: IDK. PROBABLY NOT.

SOCCERFREAK123: OH. CUZ I WAS THINKING THAT MAYBE IF WE DID IT TOGETHER WE COULD SPEND SOME MORE TIME TOGETHER 

LYONSROAR: I'LL DO IT IF YOU DO IT.

SOCCERFREAK123: K. THEN I'LL SIGN UP AND BRING THE FORMS TMR.

LYONSROAR: KK

SOCCERFREAK123: GTG. LOVE U. BYE

LYONSROAR: LOVE YA 2. BYE

Next, Claire clicked on Mandy's screen name.

LYONSROAR: HEY. SO SRY ABOUT MASSIE. SHE'S NORMALLY NOT LIKE THIS.

­­MANDY421: THAT'S OK. I JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS W/ ALL OF UR FRIENDS, THO.

LYONSROAR: I HAVE AN IDEA. ACTUALLY MY BF CAM GAVE IT TO ME.

­­MANDY421: OMG! U HAVE A BF AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!

LYONSROAR: SRY. BUT HE'S SOO HOTT! AND NICE 2!

­­MANDY421: AWW. CAN'T WAIT 2 MEET HIM!

LYONSROAR: U WILL. BUT NEWAYS, BACK 2 THE PLAN.

­­MANDY421: RIGHT.

LYONSROAR: I'M GONNA TAKE YOU TO BUY SOME NEW CLOTHES AND STUFF SO MASSIE WILL LIKE U. I WILL CONVINCE HER THAT U ARE NOT A LBR AND AN EW. THEN WE CAN ALL HANG OUT.

­­MANDY421: UM… I GUESS SO. BUT HOW WILL WE GET ALL THE $$?

LYONSROAR: MASSIE PAYS FOR ALL MY STUFF USUALLY, BUT IF I ASK MY MOM SHE MIGHT LET ME CUZ MY DAD JUST GOT ANOTHER RAISE AND MY MOM GOT A NEW JOB.

­­MANDY421: I GUESS WE CAN TRY IT. AND WHAT'S AN LBR & EW?

LYONSROAR: LOSER BEYOND REPAIR & ETERNAL WANNABE

­­MANDY421: SHE CALLED ME THAT?

LYONSROAR: YEAH. SRY ABOUT HER THO.

­­MANDY421: OH IT'S OKAY. IT'S NOT UR FAULT. BUT SHE IS GOING DOWN. THAT PLAN IS OFF.

LYONSROAR: WHAT!

­­MANDY421: GTG. **MAJOR** PLANNING TO DO. XOXO. BYE.

LYONSROAR: LOVE YA TOO. BYE.

Claire sat in shock in front of her computer. What was going to happen? She had a feeling that 8th grade was going to be an interesting year.

**The Block Estate **

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 5th **

**8:56 p.m.**

"Hey Derr." Massie smiled into the phone. She slicked on a coat of gloss. Derrington had called her and she had picked up after 3 rings, playing it cool. She had even made up another nickname for him on the spot. The day was going great, with the exception of the new girl.

"Hey Mass. Are you going to do that co-ed study class after school every day?"

"Um… I don't know. I will if you do it."

"Yeah. My mom is making me. So can you do it with me? I asked Cam to do it with me and he asked Claire. And you can ask all of your other friends."

"Yeah, it's a given that I'll do it if you are!" Massie smiled. Derrington _wanted_ her there, _needed_ her there. Ah-bviously she wasn't gonna let him down!

"Thanks so much! Love ya, Mass. Gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow. Remember that's when the class starts so bring your forms!"

"Kay. Love you too. Bye."

Massie smiled. She then walked over to her computer to have a chat room convo with the rest of the Pretty Committee. She wasn't going to be the only one in the study class!

She typed out a chat room invite.

MASSIEKUR INVITES:

HOLAGURRL

LYONSROAR

BIGREDHEAD

SEXYSPORTSBABE

TO CHAT ROOM #150547826402

DO YOU ACCEPT?

She pressed the send button. About 5 seconds later, she was in a chat room with the rest of the PC.

MASSIEKUR: HEYY GURLIES!

LYONSROAR: HEYY

BIGREDHEAD: HEYY. WHAT'S UP WITH THE CHAT ROOM?

HOLAGURRL: WE ONLY HAVE CHAT ROOMS WHEN IT'S IMPORTANT

SEXYSPORTSBABE: IT BETTER B. MY MOM MIGHT COME IN THE ROOM ANY MOMENT!

MASSIEKUR: RELAX! OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT. WE ARE GOING TO GO TO THE STUDY SESSION AFTER SCHOOL EVERY DAY. STARTING TMR. BRING YOUR FORMS TO SCHOOL TOMORROW.

HOLAGURRL: EWW! WHY! THAT TOTALLY SUCKS.

MASSIEKUR: IT'S CO-ED.

BIGREDHEAD: OOH! COUNT ME IN.

LYONSROAR: CAM ALREADY ASKED ME. I'M GOING.

SEXYSPORTSBABE: I GUESS IT WOULDN'T HURT. NOW I'LL HAVE XTRA TIME FOR SOCCER.

HOLAGURRL: WELL I'M NOT GONNA BE THE ONLY ONE NOT DOING IT! BESIDES, I NEED SOME MORE MALE FRIENDS. 

MASSIEKUR: THEY'RE NOT GONNA BE _JUST_ FRIENDS.

BIGREDHEAD: LOL

LYONSROAR: HAHA

SEXYSPORTSBABE: LOL

HOLAGURRL: HAHA VERY FUNNY.

MASSIEKUR: I KNOW I AM. THANX FOR DOING THIS WITH ME!

The girls stayed up talking for a while, Claire talking to Mandy, secretly, asking her to go to the study session. The next day was going to be different.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! It inspires me to write more and more often. This week's chapter was 2 pages longer than the last 3 chapters. Anysways, please review! Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Heyy. This is chapter 1 of2 that im updating today. I'm gonna be out of town until July 9th, so i wont be able to update until july 10 because were getting back really late.

**

* * *

**

**Octavion Country Day **

**Room 502**

**September 6th **

**3:42 p.m.**

"Ugh. Where is he?" Massie tapped her foot impatiently. She took out her gloss and applied it.

Massie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Derrington. Massie hugged him and then said, "Hey! Let's go." They headed towards the back of the room, where the study session was being held, and sat next to Cam. Kristin and Dylan walked in the room and Massie waved them over. Next, Claire and Mandy walked in. Massie noticed them and sort of gave her a look that said "why are you still hanging out with her?" and waved Claire over and when Mandy came, she said, "Kuh-laire only."

Claire looked at Mandy with apologies in her eyes, but Mandy just sat down anyways, _right next to Derrington and looked at him and winked_. Massie didn't like other girls moving in on her territory, but just then the teacher at the front of the room announced, "The Study Session has now begun. Please pull out your books and study quietly or in small groups."

The door burst open and Alicia sauntered into the room slowly. Her eyes scanned the room and picked out a seat next to Dylan. She weaved her way through all of the desks and plopped down in the seat.

"Ms. Rivera, please come on time next class." The teacher arched her eyebrows at her.

"Ugh. Whatevs." Alicia rolled her eyes and joined the small circle that had formed while the teacher was talking. Massie, Derrington, Cam, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire were all in the circle. Mandy was sitting next to Claire, not in the circle, because Massie wouldn't let her in.

Alicia sat next to Kristen and Dylan and the circle expanded to let her in. She saw Mandy's eyes narrow and saw her glare at Massie. Seconds later, Mandy was standing up and on the move.

Mandy strolled next to Derrington and sat down, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Heyy. What's your name?" she asked, winking at him.

"Derrick Harrington" he mumbled, oblivious to the tension between Mandy and Massie.

"Well, I'm Mandy Burger. Do you want to go to the mall or the movies this Friday after school?"

Massie's amber eyes narrowed at Mandy. Suddenly, she couldn't contain it any longer. "You bitch! That's my boyfriend you're asking out!"

Mandy looked coolly at Massie. "I know."

Massie gasped and walked up to Mandy so they were eye to eye. They stood like that for a couple of seconds, when Massie suddenly slapped Mandy without warning. The rest of the group looked towards the teacher, but she hadn't noticed anything yet. She was sleeping on her desk, and apparently she was a very deep sleeper.

"Kuh-laire! You have got to get rid of your boyfriend stealing, EW, LBR freak of a friend!"

Claire's eyes shifted from Mandy to Massie. She weakly whispered, "I can't."

"Look, Kuh-laire. I'm sorry that you have to pick, but this bitch tried to steal my boyfriend and I cannot have a LBR trying to steal Derrick!"

Claire weakly looked from Massie to Mandy again and fled from the room. Massie watched her go. She would go follow her, but she was too upset. Mandy ran after Claire, while Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, Derrington, and Cam watched the drama with wide eyes. The rest of the study session passed quietly.

**Briarwood Apartments **

**Kristen's Room**

**September 6th **

**8:30 p.m.**

Kristen lay across her bed, trying to make sense of the math equations written in the textbook. _How in the world am I supposed to know how to do this?_ She thought desperately, but then she remembered how important her scholarship was, and read the explanations one more time.

"Kristen, honey?" her mom's voice filtered through the closed door. "Can you come down for a second?"

"Yeah. I'll be right down." She shouted back. She got off of her bed, and made her way to the door, wondering what this could possibly be about. When she got down, she saw her mom and dad sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What?" she asked.

Her dad spoke. "Honey, we're moving…"

Kristen's eyes grew wide with shock. How could this be happening? A small part of her felt like laughing because now she didn't have to learn how to do her math homework, but she still felt like she was about to explode. She felt drips of water fall from her eyes. "How can you do this to me?" she screamed. "Don't you care about how your daughter feels? How this move could affect her? I'm not moving and that's final."

Her mom looked at her dad to Kristen, confused. "Well, honey. You didn't let us finish. We're moving to the Montador. We can afford it now. I just got a new job at the church and your father has been doing quite well."

Kristen looked shocked. "Oh. Sorry for screaming."

"That's okay." Kristen ran upstairs and logged onto AOL Instant Messenger. She thought about telling her friends, but then decided to keep it a secret until they actually moved, and then invite them over. She quickly signed off, then decided to go back to her math homework.

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**September 7th **

**6:45 a.m.**

"Claire! It's time to wake up." Her mother gently shook her awake. "Come on, sweetie, wake up."

"Ughhhh. I feel sick." Claire moaned. She really didn't, but she did not want to choose between Massie and Mandy, at least not yet. If she chose Mandy, she would be a loser again, and be tortured even more by the OCD population. If she chose Massie, Mandy would be all alone and tell everyone in Florida what a bitch she had become, even though she knew that she wasn't. Also, she would be ditching her best friend since birth. Who would she choose?

* * *

**Author's Note: **i hoped you liked this chapter! please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** hey. so in case you didn't read my authors note on the last chapter.. im leaving tomorrow until july 9th so thats why im posting 2 chapters. enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Octavion Country Day**

**The Café**

**September 7th**

**12:00 p.m.**

Massie waited for the entire Pretty Committee to assemble before she asked them the question that had been sitting on their minds the entire day.

"Where's Kuh-laire?" she asked.

"Sick. She wasn't in History." Alicia replied.

"Oh. Okay. We have something very important to discuss and it involves Mandy. Do you guys like her?"

"No! She tried to steal Derrington. That is the lowest thing a girl can do." Kristen said immediately.

"Ugh. That whore-faced slut? That's like asking if I want to gain 100 pounds." Dylan said scornfully.

"No way. By the way, I have some gossip on her." Alicia announced, and the other girls leaned in, eagerly. "She used to have lice, she still watches Barney, Sesame Street, and all of those other shows, and…" she paused dramatically because this was the biggest piece of gossip yet. "her dad's in jail for stealing from a convenient store."

"Ehmagawd! How did you find out?" the other girls screeched, excitedly.

"I have my ways." Alicia smiled sneakily. Just then, Mandy walked in the lunchroom, completely alone. Massie looked thoughtful for a moment as she spread lip-gloss over her lips, but then smiled wickedly and motioned for the other girls to watch.

Mandy had sat down with Layne, Meena, and Heather. Massie walked over to them and heard Mandy ask Meena for a hair-tie. Meena handed it over. At that moment, Massie sat down at their table. Many other girls from other tables watched in awe as the most popular girl at their school was sitting with the freaks. Layne glared at Massie, but Meena and Heather just stared at her in awe. Mandy was ignoring her.

"You might not want that hair-tie back, Meena." Massie said loudly.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

Massie looked innocently at Mandy. "Why, you didn't know? Mandy, here, used to have LICE." She said that loud enough for everyone to hear. A collective gasp was heard after Massie had said that. Massie smiled sweetly, and then walked back to her friends.

When she got to them, she said, "Part 1 of 3, done."

"Done"

"Done"

"And Done"

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**September 7th **

**7:24 p.m.**

"Kuh-laire? Where are you?" Massie called, stepping into the silent house.

"Up here." She heard a faint voice coming from upstairs. She walked up the stairs and saw Claire sitting on her bed taking pictures of random things.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked.

"Taking pictures." Claire smiled a little and added a little eye roll.

Massie smiled, too. "Why weren't you at school today? I missed you."

Claire looked down at her green and pink striped socks. "I wasn't feeling good."

"Oh come on, Kuh-laire! I know that's total BS. Tell me the truth."

Claire looked up at Massie. "It is the truth! Don't you see my red nose? I have a cold."

Massie glanced suspiciously at her nose, but it really was red. "Oh. Okay then. Well, I gotta go. It's time for me to feed Bean." With those words she walked out of the room.

Claire lay back down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. The truth was, she didn't _really_ have a cold, but she didn't feel well. Her nose was red from when she was thinking about the hard decision she had to make. She had been crying and thinking at the same time, but she still wasn't sure. She didn't want to go to school tomorrow, but she had to if she didn't want to fail. Tomorrow was going to be _horrible_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** please review. it makes me feel like writing more


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** yay! im back! thanks to everyone that reviewed

**

* * *

**

**Octavion Country Day**

**The Café**

**September 8th**

**12:00 p.m.**

Claire pulled Layne away from Meena and Heather. "You guys know the plan, right?" she turned around to check to make sure. They all nodded. "Okay. It's go time." Claire and Layne walked out of the crowded lunchroom and into Nurse Adele's office. "Is it okay if we eat here today?" Claire asked her.

"Of course! You can both sit on those benches over there." She gestured to some cushioned waiting chairs in the corner. "What brings you guys here?"

"Well…" Claire hesitated. She didn't want a staff member to be involved, but then she remembered all of the times Nurse Adele had helped her. Claire and Layne took turns telling the whole story. After they were done, the bell rang. "Bye Nurse Adele! Thanks for the help!"

Claire and Layne separated and went to their lockers. When Claire was finished, she closed her locker and found Massie waiting on the other side.

"Heyy. Where were you at lunch today?" Massie demanded, her amber eyes narrowing. "Were you with Mandy?"

"No, no! I swear." Claire looked at Massie standing there with her hands on her hips. Her expression said, "I don't believe you."

Claire sighed. "I promise on sours. You can even ask Layne! She wasn't feeling well so she wanted me to eat lunch with her in Nurse Adele's office. Massie looked at Claire suspiciously.

"Fine. Are you going to the study session today?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yup. Okay. I got to get to Algebra or Mrs. Singer will shoot me." Massie waved and departed down the hall. Claire headed towards Science, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer.

**Octavion Country Day**

**Room 502**

**September 8th**

**4:10 p.m.**

Massie looked at the teacher to make sure she was sleeping. "Okay. Are you guys ready for Part 2 of 3?" Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia all nodded eagerly. "Claire is with Cam and Derrington. Dylan, distract them so Claire doesn't blow a fuse." Dylan nodded. "Kristen? You have to make sure Mrs. Rhode doesn't wake up. And if she does, distract her and talk loudly so I can finish up." Kristen nodded. "Alicia? You can make sure no teachers or parents are coming in the room. If they are, ask Dylan or Kristen for some lip-gloss loudly." Alicia nodded. "Everyone got it? Good. Let's move."

Massie smoothed her hair, applied a new coat of gloss, and then stood up on a table. "Everyone! Can I have your attention?" All of the students turned to look at Massie. She smiled when she saw Patricia Hallman, the girl who couldn't keep a secret. "Who wants to watch a movie? I brought some that I'm sure Mandy Burger would love." She reached into her Christian Dior Diorissimo Hobo bag and pulled out two DVDs. "We have Barney: The Sing-Along Version and Sesame Street: Including Elmo's World."

The students were stunned for a second, then all turned to stare at Mandy. Her bright red face was all of the evidence they needed. They burst into laughter. They immediately started talking. Massie could hear whispers of "I can't believe she still watches that." And "I can't wait to tell everyone about this." Her entire school was gossip hungry and obsessed. This would be like giving meat to a starved lion.

She regrouped with her friends. "Part 2 of 3, done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

**The Block's Range Rover**

**First-Class**

**September 8th**

**5:25 p.m.**

"Oh my god, Massie, that was brilliant!" Dylan squealed the second they piled into the car.

"It was soo funny to see the look on her face." Alicia smiled at the memory.

"I almost peed my pants. Patricia Hallman looked like she just won American Idol! By the way, where's Claire?" Kristen commented.

"Well, I don't know where Kuh-laire is, but that was freakin' hilarious!" Massie couldn't contain her excitement. We need a big plan that involves all of us for the third part. And then, we need to convince Claire to come on our side. Because if she doesn't, she'll be the most hated person in the grade."

The other girls smiled. "Of course we'll help. I mean, she did try and steal Derrington and that's like the lowest thing that anyone can do."

"Okay. So I'll call you guys tonight and we can plan it."

"Done." The other girls replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** thanks to everyone who reviewed. it meant a lot.

**

* * *

**

**The Westchester Movie Theater**

**Ticket Line**

**September 11th **

**6:26 p.m.**

Massie tapped her black Dioissimo Mule against the tiled floors impatiently. "Ugh. When are we going to get our tickets? The movie starts at 6:30."

Derrington smiled and said, "Don't worry. We're next. See?" Massie looked up at him and smiled.

"Aww. You're so sweet." She smirked.

Derrington pretended he didn't notice her diss "I know."

"Next in line, please."

"Two for The Devil Wears Prada" Massie ordered.

"18 dollars, please." Massie was about to hand the ah-nnoying helper her MasterCard, but Derrington stopped her. He held out a 20-dollar bill and smiled at Massie. She looked shocked at Derrington. She couldn't even believe how sweet he was. "Come on. Let's go in the movie theater." She pulled on his arm.

They took their seats toward the back of the theater. The previews were playing. Massie turned to Derrington. Derrington turned to Massie. They leaned closer. Massie could feel his breath on her lip. She knew that they were going to kiss.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry!" She heard a voice that gushed sympathy, but she knew that the owner of that voicedid it on purpose.

"I cannot believe you just did that! I just got this top yesterday!" The truth was, Massie wasn't just mad about the top. After all, she could just get a new one. But she knew that Mandy Burger was ruining her relationship with Derrington. And it had to stop. Now. She pulled Derrington out of his seat and led him out of the theater.

"Why are you overreacting?" Derrington mumbled as she pulled him away.

"You have no idea what she's put me through. Sit." Massie pointed to a bench. "She has made my life a living hell since she got here."

"What did she do? I mean, she's been here for, like, 3 days."

"Number One. She's trying to turn Claire against me. Number Two. She tried to take you from me. Twice. Number Three. She wears Keds. Number Four. She tries to make me miserable. Number Five. She is never, and I repeat, never, going to be In. No matter how hard she tries or how much she changes. She has made me so mad." Massie paced and listed each thing on her fingers as she spoke.

"Wow. That's a lot. And I guess I agree with you. She is a bitch." Derrington suddenly leaned over and kissed Massie on the lips.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 11th**

**9:45 p.m.**

"You mean he actually kissed you and he agreed with you about Mandy?" Alicia screamed.

"Yes!" Massie replied. She held back the phone from her ear, because she thought she was getting some feedback, but then realized it was all of her friends squealing in unison into the phone.

"He will never, and I repeat, never ever dump you for Mandy." Kristen said.

"I know!" Dylan and Alicia agreed.

"Claire? What do you think?" Massie asked. She had been quiet since Kristen started talking.

"Why do you guys hate Mandy so much?" Claire finally spoke up.

"Why do you like her?" Massie returned cheekily, but when she heard Claire sniffle, she spoke again. "I'm just kidding, Kuh-laire. How would you feel if some new girl came and tried to steal your boyfriend, one of your best friends, and ruin your life, wearing Keds? I mean, even you don't wear Keds every day now. Ever since I bought you those white and blue Lacoste Spinderella shoes, you've been wearing those ugly Keds less and less. And I'm proud of you. I want to stay your friend, but Mandy is ruining that."

Claire was silent for a minute. "I'll think about what you said. And I know that both you and Mandy are going to make me choose, so I will when I reach a decision. You guys can't rush me on these kinds of things, okay?"

All of the rest of the girls responded with "I know" and "Okay". Massie had forgotten they were even there. After Claire hung up, Massie had an important three-word message for them.

"Part Three Tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note:** please please please review. it will make me update faster! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **hey! i finally updated. sorry it took so long!

**

* * *

**

Octavion Country Day

**The Café**

**September 12th**

**12:00 p.m.**

"Okay. Is everyone ready?" Massie asked. They all nodded.

"Oh yeah! I forgot something." Kristen said. "Afterwards we're going to my house to celebrate!"

"On a weekday? And actually going over?" the other girls exclaimed. Secretly, they didn't want to be seen at Brickview, but if it meant finally seeing Kristen's room, they were in.

"Done. Anyways, let's put the plan into action." Massie said. They strolled into the café in a straight line, and then went to their normal table. Massie slicked a coat of gloss over her lips, and then turned to Alicia. "You ready?" Massie asked.

"Yup." Alicia straightened her baby pink pleated skirt, then stood up and walked towards the table where Mandy was sitting at.

"Heyy Mandy!" she said.

"Um… hey." Mandy looked suspicious, but moved over and let Alicia sit down.

"So. I'm really sorry about how Massie's really mean to you. I'm having a party and I want you to come." Alicia handed her a fake invitation she had made the night before. "It's this Friday, so ask your dad if you can come."

Mandy squirmed in her seat as if she was looking at a big plate of worms on Fear Factor. Alicia continued. "My dad is soo nice, letting me have this party! Maybe you should ask your dad if you could have a party, too!" By now, a large crowd was looking at them, listening to every word.

"Um… I don't think I can do that." Mandy looked uncomfortable. Alicia almost felt bad for her. ALMOST.

"Why not?" Alicia faked sympathy. "Ehmagawd! I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot. Silly me." She let out a fake giggle. "I cannot believe that I forgot that your dad's in jail!" Mandy burst into tears and ran out of the room. The café was silent. Alicia smoothed down her hair and returned to the Pretty Committee's table.

"That was ah-mazing!" Massie gushed.

"Ohmygod. Can you say unbelievable?" Dylan raved.

"Better than any movie I've ever seen." Kristen said.

Claire stood, silent, at the scene before her. She couldn't even stop herself when she ran after Mandy. She just couldn't stand to see people cry.

"What's her problem?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, but if she keeps this up, we'll know who she picked." Massie glared at the door.

**The Block's Range Rover**

**The First Class Section**

**September 12th**

**4:00 p.m.**

"Isaac, pull up here." Massie gestured with one perfectly manicured index finger towards the Brickview Apartments.

"No problem." Isaac replied.

The girls stepped out of the car. "Uh… I'm sorry. We're gonna have to walk a bit." Kristen said. She led the way, one building down.

"Uh… Kristen? I think you might be hallucinating. Is it really that hot today?" Massie looked at Kristen, concernedly. "The Brickview is right over there." She pointed from where they were walking from.

"I know." Kristen smiled mysteriously and led them into the Montador. "Welcome to my new home." The doorman held the door open for the girls, 3 of them were in shock. Kristen led the way to the elevator, to floor 4, to room 418, and into her new apartment.

The girls stood with their mouths hanging open, staring at the new apartment, then Kristen. "Explain." Massie said.

"My dad got his job back as an art dealer." The girls stared blankly at her. "I'm rich again!" The girls squealed and jumped up and down and congratulated Kristen.

"How long has this been going on for?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I only found out about it a couple of days ago." Kristen replied.

"Let me see your room!" Alicia screamed. The rest of the day was spent listening to music, dancing, watching TV and movies, eating junk food, and because of Kristen insisting, doing homework. The only thing that Massie had on her mind was _Who would Claire choose?

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** please please please review! it helps me update faster. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** ahh! im soo sorry i didnt update sooner! i had writers block not fun. anyways. i hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate**

**The Pool**

**September 14th**

**4:23 p.m.**

The timer next to Massie dinged and all four girls turned over on their chairs. They needed a perfect tan for Massie's party next week. That was when the Pretty Committee would tell everyone whether Claire was in or out.

"So who do you guys think Kuh-laire will pick?" Massie asked the other girls.

"Us. Why wouldn't she?" Alicia gathered her hair and moved it so it wasn't in the way of the sun rays.

"Same." Dylan dabbed some gloss on her lips.

"Definitely us." Kristen slathered on some more suntan lotion.

Massie thought about their opinions. "What would you rather… Kuh-laire picking us or Mandy?" The other girls were silent as they thought about their options.

Alicia was the first to speak. "Well, Kuh-laire is definitely becoming ah-nnoying again. I mean, she's totally ignoring us and hanging out with Mandy behind our backs. She doesn't know that we know, but I know all the gossip."

Massie gasped. She hadn't known that Kuh-laire was going behind their backs to be with Mandy! "That's it. That girl is going down. I cannot believe that she is actually going behind our backs to be with that EW! If she picks Mandy, she'll be less popular than Old Navy. If she picks us, we'll make her less popular than Old Navy." Massie narrowed her eyes.

"Done"

"Done"

"And Done"

**Octavion Country Day School**

**English Class**

**September 15th**

**11:43**

Massie could not wait for lunch to start. She wanted to be with her friends, and not in this classroom listening to the teacher drone on about punctuation. She reached around in her BCBG Max Azria black leather handbag for her lip gloss. She found it and spread it across her lips. Then she reached for her Motorola.

MASSIE? UP?

DYLAN: NM. MATH IS SOO BORING!

ALICIA: SHOPPING IN NYC THIS WKND4 MASSIES PARTY?

MASSIE: DEFF.

DYLAN: OKAY.

KRISTEN: FINE. BUT I GTG. TALKING ABOUT BIG PROJECT IN BIO.

DYLAN? ABOUT KUH-LAIRE?

MASSIE: NO WAY. WE WANT TO HAVE FUN.

ALICIA: LOL.

The bell rang and Massie grabbed her stuff and dashed out of the room. She was going to tell everyone about the party at lunch.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**September 15th**

**12:01 p.m.**

"Attention, everyone. May I have your attention?" Massie stood at the front of the café. Everyone sitting or standing turned towards her to listen to what she had to say.

"The Pretty Committee will be hosting a party on Friday, September 21st. Everyone is invited. It starts at 7:30 p.m. and will go until 12:00 a.m. Briarwood boys are also invited!"

The café was silent until a large burst of excitement and noise filled the room. People rushed out of the lines for Starbucks and ran towards their friends to talk about the party.

"Great job, Mass. Everyone will be there to see Mandy and Kuh-laire be humiliated." The rest of the Pretty Committee congratulated Massie when she returned to their table.

Meanwhile, Claire was sitting in the library with Mandy, silently eating their lunches. "Thanks for choosing me instead of those snobs." Mandy quietly said.

"Um… I want to be friends with all of you." Claire nervously replied. She bit her thumbnail.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Claire, you have to learn that you can't be friends with everyone. Me and Massie being friends is as unlikely as a discoing poodle on the streets of New York City."

Claire giggled. She knew that she had to pick between Massie and Mandy. Did she wantto be inor out? What she didn't know is that the Pretty Committee had already decided that her decision didn't matter anymore. She was out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **please review! ill update faster 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** yay! i updated hope you like this chapter. thanks to all my reviewers! btw, this is just a filler chapter. the next chapter will be longer!

**

* * *

**

**Brickview Apartments**

**Mandy's Room**

**September 15th**

**7:21 p.m.**

Mandy lay on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She hated Westchester. She hated the people there. She hated how they changed her best friend. And she hated how they were going to take her best friend away from her.

Claire was the one who was there through all of her tough times, like when her dad went to jail. She comforted her and defended her against other kids' taunts at school. Now, she probably would only comfort her when no one else was there.

Mandy walked over to her computer. She signed on Instant Messenger. She saw that Claire was on, but she didn't feel like talking to her. She double-clicked on Sara, another one of her friends from Orlando. Sara hadn't been her friend as long as Claire, but she was the nicest person Mandy knew.

MANDY421: HEY

SARA115: HEYY. ? UP?

MANDY421: NM. W.CHESTER SUX

SARA115??? WRONG W/ IT?

MANDY421: EVERYTHING.

SARA115: AT LEAST U HAVE CLAIRE

MANDY421: HAD.

SARA115???

MANDY421: THOSE NEW FRIENDS SHE HAS HATE ME. & THEYRE

MAKING HER PICK BETWEEN ME & THEM

SARA115: OMG. THAT'S HORRIBLE.

MANDY421: YEAH. & IM PRETTY SURE SHES GONNA PICK THEM

SARA115: WHY?

MANDY421: SHE ONLY HANGS OUT W/ ME IN PRIVATE. HER OTHER

FRIENDS DON'T EVEN KNOW

SARA115: THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE CLAIRE

MANDY421: WELL IT IS.

SARA115: OH. I GTG. SRY. WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS L8ER. LOVE YA.

MANDY421: LYL BYE.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**September 15th**

**8:33 p.m.**

Massie sat at her desk, typing a paper for History. She turned to Bean. "Bean, this sucks. I have absolutely NOTHING to wear to my party. Thank gawd we are going shopping tomorrow! Otherwise, I would die."

Just then, a little bell dinged. She turned back to the computer and saw that Claire was IMing her.

LYONSROAR: HEYY MASSIE ? UP?

MASSIEKUR: CANT TALK NOW. DOING HW.

LYONSROAR: OH OK. TTYL.

MASSIEKUR: OMG. KUH-LAIRE SOO ANNOYING.

HOLAGURRL: DEFF. ? TIME R WE GOING SHOPPING TMRW?

MASSIEKUR: 1:00 PM

HOLAGURRL: OKAY. GTG. TTYL. LOVE YA.

MASSIEKUR: LOVE YA 2.

**New York City**

**Nordstrom's**

**September 16th**

**1:32 p.m.**

Kristen twirled around in a navy blue BCBG Max Azria Ruche Jersey Dress. "How do I look in this?"

Dylan stepped out of the dressing room in a Nice Green Juicy Couture Raglan Tee and dark-wash Seven jeans. "Not as good as I look in this!"

Alicia strutted out of the dressing room and walked around the room like a model. She was wearing an azure blue and caramel colored Lacoste Rugby Stripe Tee and a Juicy Couture Low-Slung Miniskirt. "I look better than any model." She stopped and twirled for an imaginary camera.

Massie laughed inside her dressing room. "Come out, Massie! We want to see what you're wearing!" Dylan whined.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Massie said before stepping out in a Chai colored BCBG Max Azria Wrap Dress. All four girls stood looking at the others' choices.

"Ehmagawd. These are perfect! We look ah-mazing." Alicia gushed.

"The Briarwood boys won't even notice there are any other girls at that party." Kristen smiled. "I am definitely buying this."

The other girls said the same things. "Now all we need is jewelry, shoes, and purses!" Dylan said. The girls paid for their things and left in search of the perfect accessories to go with their perfect outfits.

The Pretty Committee, along with every other 8th grader at OCD or Briarwood, was very excited about the party.

* * *

**Author's Note:** please please please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **yay another chapter! hehe. hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**September 21st**

**12:15 p.m.**

Claire and Mandy hurriedly bought their lunches and rushed out of the café. They didn't want Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee to see them. However, they couldn't help but notice the unusually loud café that day. Everyone seemed to be talking about clothes even more than usual. Even the wrestlers seemed excited for something.

"Is there something we're missing? Like, a party or something?" Mandy asked, confused. **(A/N: they were in the library when Massie made the announcement)**

Claire thought about that. She was sure that she would have heard about the party, because the Pretty Committee was tapped into all the gossip and they still didn't know that she was hanging out with Mandy. "Nah. It's probably the Halloween Dance." Claire doubted this, but she knew how these girls were obsessed with clothes.

"Yeah. Probably." Mandy looked doubtful, too.

_Meanwhile_

"You'll never guess what I saw online this morning. There was a dancing poodle in New York City!" Alicia said. The other girls giggled at the weird things that happened in New York City.

"Are you ready for the par-tay tonight?" Kristen said, her eyes shining excitedly.

"Yes!" the other girls responded.

"Are we for sure wearing what we bought in New York City?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." Massie said. She was so tired from planning her party. Landon Dorsey made her write the invitations, and Inez refused to help, saying that she needed to make the food for the party. But that was okay; she could just nap in Math. The teacher didn't even notice if there were kids in the class or not.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**September 21st**

**4:35 p.m.**

"Ehmagawd! Massie, I'm soo excited!" Alicia gushed. "But we don't need this much time to get ready." She had just arrived, bringing everything she needed to get ready. Dylan and Kristen arrived five minutes before.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, I have a surprise for all of you!" Massie announced. "Come in!" She shouted out the door. One by one, four spa workers wheeled in all of their equipment.

"So we look fabulous and fresh for the party." Massie explained. The other girls were too shocked for words.

They all looked at Massie and shouted, "I love you!" All of the girls jumped in the cushioned seats.

"Also, they can do hair, make-up, and nails so we don't have to!" Massie exclaimed. The girls' eyes sparkled, as they prepared for two and a half hours of pampering.

**The Block Estate **

**Massie's Room**

**September 21st**

**7:00 p.m.**

"Massie! That was absolutely ah-mazing." Kristen said, as she styled her new French manicure and half-up-half-down do.

"Totally." Dylan said, as she admired her new bouncy ringlets and clear, polished nails.

"Better than at the spas." Alicia sighed. Her hair was down and stick-straight. Her nails were a light pink.

"We should definitely do this more often." Massie said. Her hair was loose and wavy. Her new French manicure was shined and polished to perfection.

"Now all we have to do is get dressed." Dylan said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alicia asked.

In 20 minutes, the girls were ready.

**Massie**

Clothes - Chai colored BCBG Max Azria Wrap Dress

Hair - Loose & wavy

Nails - French manicure

Make-up – Light black eyeliner, mascara, bronze eye shadow, chocolate sundae Glossip Girl

Accessories – Gold charm bracelet, gold beaded necklaces, metallic gold shoes, gold Fendi clutch

**Alicia**

Clothes - azure blue & caramel colored Lacoste Rugby Stripe Tee & Juicy Couture Low-Slung Miniskirt

Hair – Down & stick straight

Nails – light pink

Make-up – Black eyeliner, bronze eye shadow, mascara, chanel lip gloss

Accessories – Blue and brown bangles, long blue and brown necklace, blue and brown lacoste flip flops, blue handbag with brown lining

**Dylan**

Clothes - Nice Green Juicy Couture Raglan Tee & dark-wash Seven jeans

Hair - Bouncy ringlets

Nails - Clear & polished

Make-up – Black eyeliner, light green eye shadow, mascara, clinique lip gloss

Accessories – White Tiffany bracelet, white and clear long necklace, white Marc by Marc Jacobs pumps, white Dolce and Gabbana handbag

**Kristen**

Clothes - Navy blue BCBG Max Azria Ruche Jersey Dress

Hair - Half up & half down

Nails - French manicure

Make-up – Blue eyeliner, tan eye shadow, mascara, clear lip gloss

Accessories – Silver Tiffany bracelet, silver chained necklace with chanel charm, silver Dior pumps, silver handbag with blue lining

The girls were ready to party. They walked outside to greet their guests.

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**September 21st**

**7:52 p.m.**

"Ugh. I should not have eaten only ice cream for dinner." Claire groaned and clutched her stomach.

Mandy giggled and said "And I shouldn't have eaten only gummy feet."

Claire and Mandy laughed and rolled around on the floor. Then, they heard the loud beats of _Bossy _by Kelis. "Seems like Massie has her music a bit too loud." Claire giggled.

Mandy laughed, then stopped. "It sounds like a lot of people are outside and the music is coming from outside, too."

Claire stopped laughing and looked out of the window. What she saw shocked her. She saw her "friends" having fun, with what looked like the entire grade. "Oh my god. They are having a party. Without me." Claire felt the tears coming to her eyes before she could stop them. She ran up to her room, and locked the door.

"Claire! Open the door!" Mandy pounded on the door.

"No! Go away."

"Please! We can go ask Massie why you didn't know about this party." Mandy pleaded with Claire.

"No. I don't want to talk about her."

Inside her room, Claire was using her cell to text Massie.

CLAIRE: Y DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THE PARTY?

MASSIE: THOUGHT U WERE IN CAFÉ WHEN I TOLD EVERYONE

CLAIRE: PROMISE?

MASSIE: PINKY.

CLAIRE: OKAY. ILL COME DOWN 2 THE PARTY. KK?

MASSIE: YUP. GTG. TTYL.

**The Block Estate**

**The Par-tay**

**September 21st**

**7:58 p.m.**

"Get ready, girls. Claire's coming." Massie snapped her Motorola shut. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan nodded and the girls excused themselves from the Briarwood boys and went to an empty table by the pool. Moments later, they broke apart and went to different places. It was showtime.

* * *

**Author's Note: **please review! thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** heyy! another chapter enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**September 21st**

**7:58 p.m.**

"Hmm… what to wear?" Claire knew that she needed to impress with her outfit so the Pretty Committee never forgot about her again. She picked out an eclipse blue Lacoste Stacey dress. She also grabbed some Juicy Couture white and blue flip-flops and a white Dolce and Gabbana purse with blue embellishments. Massie had bought all of this for her the last time they went shopping. Claire also dabbed on some lip gloss for a final touch.

"Claire? What's going on?" Claire had almost forgotten that Mandy was still outside.

"We're going to the party." Claire called back.

"What? But I'm wearing sweats. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah, sure. Come in."

Mandy opened the door and Claire showed her the closet. Mandy picked out a light blue and a white boy tank from Hollister and layered them with the blue on top. She also picked out a Guess? Trafalgia Daredevil Mini in dark wash. Mandy also slipped on some white and blue Lacoste flip-flops and grabbed a Coach purse.

"Let's go." Mandy and Claire walked out of the room with confidence, but Mandy couldn't help wondering what would happen.

**The Block Estate**

**The Par-tay**

**September 21st**

**8:24 p.m.**

MASSIE: I SEE THEM. GET READY.

ALICIA: JUST HAD AN IDEA.

KRISTEN: DON'T KILL URSELF.

DYLAN: LOL. ? IS IT?

ALICIA: WE H8 CLAIRE, RIGHT?

MASSIE: RIGHT.

KRISTEN: OF COURSE.

DYLAN: YEAH.

ALICIA: -------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: That's not a typo. It's a secret. hehe.)**

**The Block Estate**

**The Par-tay**

**September 21st**

**8:24 p.m.**

"Where are they? I don't see them." Claire craned her neck in search of her "friends".

Mandy sighed and rolled her eyes. It was just like the new Claire to ditch her for them again. "Whatever. I'm gonna go talk to Layne, Meena, and Heather, kay?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Claire didn't even look at Mandy as she walked away.

"Ugh. I'm getting so sick of her. She doesn't even notice her so called 'best friend' anymore." Mandy complained to Layne.

"Yeah. Welcome to the evil world of Massie Block."

"Well…" Mandy looked thoughtful. _It's not really Massie… It's the way she makes people act. I bet if I was friends with Massie, I could still find time with Layne, Meena and Heather._ Mandy thought.

"I'm now officially mad at Claire." Mandy announced.

"Same." Layne, Meena, and Heather said.

**The Block Estate**

**The Par-tay**

**September 21st**

**8:44 p.m.**

"Hey Dylan! Where is everyone?" Claire appeared next to Dylan, who was next to the DJ.

"Um… they're talking somewhere. I'm just requesting a song." Dylan blushed. "Um… can you play _Do It To It_ by Cherish, please?" Seconds later, that song was blasting from the speakers.

Dylan hurriedly walked away. "Where are you going?" Claire's voice followed her.

"Bathroom." Dylan said, and dashed towards the bathrooms.

DYLAN: CLAIRE SAW ME!

MASSIE: STAY AT DJ.

DYLAN: SHES TALKING 2 ME. DON'T WANNA CATCH LBR!

ALICIA: LOL

KRISTEN: TELL HER THAT THEY R GIVING AWAY FREE CANDY.

DYLAN: DONE. THNX.

Dylan ran back towards the DJ, where Claire still was. "Claire! They're giving away free candy by the tennis courts!" Claire thanked Dylan, and then dashed to the tennis courts.

"Whew. Glad that's over." Dylan wiped pretend sweat off of her forehead.

DYLAN: ALL CLEAR.

MASSIE: K. STAY THERE.

ALICIA: WHEN R WE GONNA DO THE PLAN?

KRISTEN: UGH. PPL ARE SPLASHING ME BY THE POOL.

MASSIE: LETS HEAD OVER TO DJ NOW.

Seconds later, Dylan was reunited with her friends.

"Excuse me. Can we take over for a bit, please?" Massie asked the DJ, just as he was changing the song to _London Bridge_ by Fergie. She grabbed the microphone. "Can Cam Fisher please come here?" She broadcasted. He was crucial for their plan.

Cam walked over to the girls. Moments later, he returned to his friends.

"Now, can Claire Lyons come over here?" Massie said into the microphone.

Claire looked up from her search for the "candy" and ran towards the DJ booth.

"Yeah?"

"Hold on, Claire."

"Mandy Burger, please come here." Massie spoke into the microphone again. By now, people were crowding around the DJ booth, wondering what was going on. Mandy came up to the DJ booth again, looking reluctant. Cam came over again. Mandy, Claire and Cam stood in a line.

Massie smiled and winked at her friends. Everything was going according to plan.

Cam turned to Claire and started talking in a loud, clear voice. Beforehand, when Massie had told Cam to go to the DJ booth, he had told the Pretty Committee that he thought Claire was being really mean to them by ditching them for Mandy. He agreed with their plan and said that he saw a girl that he liked better, anyways, but he wouldn't say who. "Don't worry I'll find out." Alicia said when he left.

"Claire, I've had a great time with you… but I think we should take a break from each other." Cam looked at Claire with his one blue and one green eyes.

"But… we were so perfect together!" Claire could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, our chemistry is kinda gone now. We haven't spent as much time together lately."

Claire stared at him shocked, mentally remembering that he hadn't sent her any e-mails lately, or any candy, CDs, or any gifts. She burst out in tears in front of everybody, but couldn't care less. Cam was gone.

"Kuh-laire, it's okay. Break-ups happen." Massie pretended to comfort Claire so she would stay for the next part.

Massie signaled for Kristen and Dylan to comfort Claire. Meanwhile, Massie and Alicia went up to Mandy. Massie smiled sweetly.

"Mandy…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh! cliffhanger hehehe. please please review. thanks to all of the ppl that reviewed the last chapter! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** sry for the short chapter! ill try and make the next one longer. thanks to everyone that reviewed

_

* * *

_

_Recap…_

"Kuh-laire, it's okay. Break-ups happen." Massie pretended to comfort Claire so she would stay for the next part.

Massie signaled for Kristen and Dylan to comfort Claire. Meanwhile, Massie and Alicia went up to Mandy. Massie smiled sweetly.

"Mandy…"

* * *

**The Block Estate **

**The Par-tay**

**September 21st**

**9:17 p.m.**

"I love your outfit!"

"Um… thanks." Mandy looked at Massie, wondering if she was sick. She was wearing Hollister. Everyone knows the Pretty Committee does not wear Hollister.

"Mandy, would you like to sit with us" Massie gestured to the rest of the Pretty Committee "at lunch? We've realized that we've been _really_ mean to you, and this is our way to apologize."

Mandy looked around, wondering where the hidden cameras were. She was almost too shocked to say anything. "Um… sure?"

"Great. See you on Monday." Massie took control of the DJ booth once again and started playing _Buttons_ by The Pussycat Dolls.

"That was great. Did you see Kuh-laire's face?" Alicia said as soon as they left the DJ booth.

"Yeah. She looked like she was either about to cry or to start throwing punches." Kristen let out her famous cackle.

"It was ah-mazing. But do we actually have to like Mandy?" Dylan asked.

"No. We're just pretending to so Kuh-laire flips out. We'll destroy Mandy later." Massie smiled confidently. "Let's go hang out with the Briarwood boys."

The girls started making their way to the crowd of Briarwood A-listers. Immediately, Derrington led Massie away so they could be alone. Alicia started playing 20 questions with Cam, trying to figure out whom he liked. Dylan and Kristen talked with the rest of the boys.

**The Block Estate**

**The Par-tay**

**September 21st**

**9:22 p.m.**

"Oh my god. I cannot believe this happened!" Mandy was talking to Layne, Meena, and Heather.

"I wonder why. No offense, but I thought Massie seriously hated you." Layne said.

"She did." Mandy started pacing across the grass. "But don't worry. I won't be like Claire and ditch you guys. I'll still hang out with you."

"That's what Claire said." Meena commented.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Heather asked.

"I pinky promise." Mandy answered. The four girls locked pinkies.

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**September 21st**

**9:24 p.m.**

Claire sat on her bed sobbing. This had to be the worst night of her entire life. At least she still had Layne, Meena, and Heather. **(A/N: That's what she thinks! hehehe)**

"Claire? What's wrong?" Claire looked up, expecting to see one of her friends, but it was just Todd.

"Nothing. Go away." Claire turned around and sobbed into her pillow.

"Tell me." Todd demanded. "I'll find out eventually. It's better that I get your version."

"Fine." Claire turned towards Todd, her eyes red and puffy. "Cam broke up with me and Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan all hate me."

"At least you still have Mandy, Layne, Meena, and Heather." Todd said brightly.

Claire glared at him. "Oh yeah. Mandy replaced me in the Pretty Committee."

Todd looked nervously around. "Oh! I think I hear the microwave! It must be mine! Gotta go. Bye. Feel better." He dashed from the room faster than a track star.

Claire sobbed into her pillow. Her life sucked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** please please please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** yay. another chapter

**

* * *

**

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**September 22nd**

**12:36 p.m.**

Claire had stood in the lunch line for the longest possible time, avoiding when she would see Mandy sitting happily with her old friends. Finally, the lunch lady forced her out of line, saying that she was holding up the customers. Claire headed towards Layne's table. "Heyy." Claire said to Layne, Meena, and Heather. "What's up?"

Meena and Heather exchanged looks while Layne glared at Claire. "Oh. So now we're good enough for you."

Claire looked at them, confused. "What?"

"Well, it's just that you haven't talked to us in weeks and were always ditching us for Massie and her clique. Now that they hate you, you come to us looking for friendship. I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

Claire stared with shock at Layne. She had never said such hurtful words to Claire in her life. She ran from the café, tears streaming down her face. She crashed into the nurse's office.

"What's wrong?" Nurse Adele asked.

"I need my parents to come pick me up." Claire hiccupped through her sobs.

"Okay. I'll call them. You just sit right here and calm down." Nurse Adele hurried to find Claire's phone number and a phone.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**September 22nd**

**12:41 p.m.**

The Pretty Committee looked up to see Claire running from the café, tears streaming down her face. Massie felt kind of bad for her, but Kuh-laire deserved it for lying to her and going behind her back.

Massie turned to Mandy. "Do you like Kuh-laire?"

Mandy stopped from her conversation with Kristen and looked at Massie. "No. She totally ditched me, Layne, Meena, and Heather to hang out with you guys, no offense."

"None taken."

"She acted like we weren't good enough for her. That's probably why she ran out of here;they told her."

Massie nodded thoughtfully. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Probably nothing." Mandy said. "Or maybe hanging out with Layne, Meena, and Heather."

"Want to go shopping with us on Saturday? We're going to Manhattan." Massie asked sweetly.

Massie saw Alicia mouthing, "What's going on?" behind her back, but she just gave her a look that said "trust me".

"Um… sure." Mandy said. "But I don't have that much money." She looked kind of embarrassed.

"Oh. That's okay! You can try on a ton of stuff and if you see some stuff you really like, we'll pay for it." Massie glared at the other girls so they wouldn't say anything.

"Oh. That's okay." Mandy said. "You really don't have to."

"Come on. That's what friends are for." Massie smiled at her.

**The Block's Range Rover**

**First-Class Section**

**September 26th**

**6:23 p.m.**

"Bye, Mandy!" The girls chorused as they dropped her off in front of Brickview Apartments. "Don't forget to come to Massie's house at 7:30"

As soon as she was out the door, the girls turned to Massie. She motioned for Isaac to pull over somewhere so they could talk.

"What's the deal? You haven't let us ask you anything this entire week." Alicia demanded.

Kristen and Dylan immediately started flooding Massie with questions. "Hold on!" Massie said. "I'll explain it all, just stop doing that!"

Kristen and Dylan were silent.

"Okay. You've probably noticed that for the past week, I've acted like Mandy was one of us." The other girls nodded their heads vigorously. "And you probably think that I'm crazy for letting someone who's not a GLU to hang out with us." More nods. "Well, the truth is, I'm deciding whether or not to destroy Mandy after this shopping trip. If she acts cool, like she has been mostly doing all week, she's in. If not, we'll destroy her. I think she could actually be a GLU if she had a different wardrobe and more money."

The other girls thought about her words. "And who would you rather hang out with; Claire or Mandy?"

"Mandy."

"Mandy."

"Mandy."

"So is it done?" Massie smiled and put her hand in the middle of the girls.

"Done." Kristen put her hand on top of Massie's.

"Done." Dylan piled her hand on top, too.

"And Done." Alicia put her hand on top of all of the girls'.

Mandy had no clue that the fate of her entire social life in Westchester depended on the shopping trip on Saturday.

* * *

**Author's Note:** please review 


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** yay. another chapter! sorry i took so long to update!

**

* * *

**

**Brickview Apartments**

**Mandy's Room**

**September 27th**

**11:32 p.m.**

Mandy stood in front of her closet, wondering what to wear. She needed to get ready by 12:30, when Massie was picking her up. She wanted to look extra special because this was the first time she went somewhere with the Pretty Committee.

She browsed through her clothes and realized all of her clothes were Abercrombie, Hollister, Gap, Old Navy, or something like that. She didn't have any clothes that were name brand like the Pretty Committee's. She decided to wear clothes without any logos or anything, so she wouldn't disgust them with her other clothes.

Mandy picked a baby blue wife beater from Old Navy and Abercrombie jeans. This was the best she could do without wearing anything that advertised any companies. She then slipped on the Lacoste white and blue flip-flops that were Claire's that she still had from the party and grabbed a denim purse.

Mandy was ready to go. Although she had no idea, today was the day that would make or break her.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**September 27th**

**11:32 p.m.**

Massie stood in her walk-in, wondering what to wear. Today, the Pretty Committee might have a new member, and she needed to look great in case that happened. She grabbed a pink tee from Guess? that had Guess? written on it with rhinestones. She also took a pair of Citizens of Humanity stretch Colorado wash jeans. She grabbed her BCBGirls pink bag. It was dark pink and light pink. BCBGirls was written on it with rhinestones. Massie also slipped on some DKNY pink mules. To complete the look, Massie slipped some burgundy, crystal, and pink Dior Strauss sunglasses onto her nose. She spread some strawberry shortcake glossip girl gloss over her lips. She was ready to go.

**The Block's Range Rover**

**First-class Section**

**September 27th**

**12:34 p.m.**

Massie smiled and laughed with all of her friends. So far, Mandy was acting pretty cool. She was actually wearing name brand shoes, but her clothes had to go. Massie made a mental note to buy Mandy a lot of stuff today if she was In.

Meanwhile, Kristen was texting Dylan and Alicia.

KRISTEN: DO U LIKE MANDY?

DYLAN: SHES RLY NICE.

ALICIA: YEAH. SHES COOL.

KRISTEN: SAME. BUT I DON'T WANT HER 2 BCOME ANOTHER CLAIRE

DYLAN: DEFF.

ALICIA: YEAH. MASSIE'S LOOKING SUSPICIOUS. LETS STOP TXTING.

All of the girls snapped their phones shut. Massie was talking about how she was going to take down Claire. "We need to take her down. Otherwise, she can ruin our social status by telling people she's still friends with us."

"Yeah. She needs to learn that she's not a charity case. She was definitely using you for your clothes, money, and popularity, Mass." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Totally. Kristen _never_ used me in the entire three years she was poor and knew me. She didn't even want me to buy her stuff!" Massie said, smiling at Kristen. "But now she doesn't need us to buy her stuff."

Kristen beamed at Massie's praise. "So how are we going to bring Claire down?" she asked.

Dylan smiled. "I have an idea." Minutes later, the girls were smiling. They had a plan.

Kristen yelled, "What's a six letter word for LBR, EW, and dead meat?"

"Claire!" The other girls shouted back.

"Girls, we're here." Isaac called.

The girls piled out of the car and stood on the street of 5th Avenue in Manhattan. Their shopping adventure was about to begin.

They fanned out in a straight line, with Massie slightly in front. She led them towards Louis Vuitton. When they passed Abercrombie & Fitch, she expected Mandy to ask if they could go inside. However, Mandy just kept her mouth shut and ignored her used-to-be favorite store. Massie smiled and gave the other girls a look that said she's-doing-good-so-far.

Finally they reached Louis Vuitton. The girls spread out, each going to different sections. Mandy, lost in the unfamiliar place, followed Massie to the handbag part of the store. The girls looked at many different purses, and in the end, both bought one, each paid for by Massie.

About 45 minutes later, the girls headed into Coach. Once again, the girls spread out. While Mandy was looking at the sunglasses, Massie flipped open her Motorola.

MASSIE: WHAT DO U GUYS THINK ABOUT MANDY SO FAR?

ALICIA: SHES ACTING PRETTY COOL.

DYLAN: I VOTE HER IN.

KRISTEN: ME 2.

ALICIA: YEAH. SHE DIDN'T EVEN ASK 2 GO TO A&F.

MASSIE: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. BESIDES, SHE KNOWS OUR DESTROY-CLAIRE-PLAN. SHE'S IN.

Massie closed her phone. The Pretty Committee had a new member.

At the end of the day, each girl besides Mandy had at least 15 bags. Mandy had eight. Massie smiled. The day had been good.

* * *

**Author's Note:** please please please review! thanks to everyone that reviewed! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **well, here's chapter 17! enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**September 27th**

**2:12 p.m.**

Claire took another picture of her sad, depressed, lonely face. She was so bored that she already cleaned her room and reorganized it… twice. She had no friends, no life, and no boyfriend. Claire could feel the tears coming and she quickly wiped them away. Everything in her room reminded her of her past life. Her clothes, pictures, buddy list, and even herself reminded her of the Pretty Committee.

Claire hopped onto her computer and logged onto AIM. She saw that Layne, Meena, and Heather were on. She quickly invited them to a chat room before they could sign off.

**LYONSROAR INVITES**:

LAYNEROCKS

MEENABOBEENA

HEATHER123

**TO CHAT ROOM 139571257**

Claire typed in the invite: PLZ PLZ PLZ ACCEPT! WE NEED 2 TALK.

She crossed her fingers hoping that they would accept. One by one, they entered the chat room.

LYONSROAR: THNX SOO MUCH 4 ACCEPTING.

LAYNEROCKS? DO U WANT?

LYONSROAR: I WANT 2 B UR FRIEND AGAIN.

HEATHER123: Y SHOULD WE LET U?

MEENABOBEENA: U DITCHED US PRACTICALLY EVERY DAY!

LYONSROAR: I KNO & I'M SO SRY ABOUT THAT.

LAYNEROCKS: HOW DO WE KNO THAT U WON'T DO IT AGAIN?

LYONSROAR: I SWEAR ON MY LIFE.

MEENABOBEENA: I GUESS WE CAN B UR FRIENDS AGAIN.

HEATHER123: IF & ONLY IF U NEVER DO THAT AGAIN.

LYONSROAR: I PROMISE.

LAYNEROCKS: FINE. BUT I'M STILL KINDA MAD U.

_LAYNEROCKS HAS SIGNED OFF AT 2:34 P.M._

_MEENABOBEENA HAS SIGNED OFF AT 2:35 P.M._

_HEATHER123 HAS SIGNED OFF AT 2:35 P.M._

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**September 29th**

**12:35 p.m.**

Mandy approached Layne's table and frowned. "What is _she_ doing here?" she asked, pointing at Claire. Even though Mandy was part of the Pretty Committee, she still ate lunch with Layne, Meena, and Heather. She didn't want to become another Claire.

"Oh. She apologized and swore that she would never do that again." Heather said through bites of her Greek salad.

Mandy narrowed her eyes. "I'll just sit on the other side, then." She said, sitting at the end of the table.

Mandy looked over to the Pretty Committee. They were huddled in their gossip circle. Mandy knew that they would catch her up later, but she would rather be sitting there. The only reason she wasn't was because of her promise to Layne, Meena, and Heather. She sighed and started a conversation with Layne.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**September 29th**

**12:42 p.m.**

"… And I _finally_ found out who Cam likes!" Alicia finished her daily gossip. "But it will cost you 10 points because this is _major_."

"Done." Massie said impatiently. This was the most crucial of her plan to bring Claire down. She had noticed that Claire wasn't sitting in the bathroom eating anymore, but with her old friends. Something had to be done or Claire would have a decent life again and that could not happen because Claire betrayed her. Claire had to be crushed like last year's Marc Jacob boots.

"Cam likes…" Alicia brushed imaginary lint off of her Dooney & Bourke turquoise cashmere sweater.

"Ehmagawd! Just hurry up, already." Dylan screamed. The rest of OCD stared at Dylan. "What? Nothing happened." Dylan lied. She blushed and said to Alicia quietly, "Just tell us."

"Okay. But let's play 20 questions to find out."

"Fine." Kristen snapped impatiently. "Is it a girl?" The rest of the girls giggled.

"Yes." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Does she go to OCD?" Massie asked.

"Yup."

"Is she a LBR or EW?" Dylan asked.

"Nope."

"B-lister?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Kristen asked.

"She's part of the B-PLUS-listers." Alicia answered. The B-PLUS-listers were the girls that were above B-listers and below the A-listers. Some of the girls were pretty cool, but not really GLU material.

"Camille Porter?" Dylan asked, referring to a quiet, sweet girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "No. Ugh. You guys suck at 20 questions. It's…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** ooh, a cliffhanger! please review 


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** hey! check out my new fanfic called Fashion Clashion! & also if you have a forums account please tell me so we can be friends!

_

* * *

_

_A little reminder…_

Alicia rolled her eyes. "No. Ugh. You guys suck at 20 questions. It's…"

**Octavion Country Day School **

**The Café**

**September 29th**

**12:51 p.m.**

"It's Kristen!" Alicia said.

A shocked silence followed her words. The girls turned their heads to Kristen, who blushed at the attention. "I don't like him!" she said.

"We believe you." Massie said, her amber eyes glinting. "But you need to go out with him so our plan can work."

Kristen groaned. "But that'll distract me from my studies!" she said, sounding exactly like her mom. "I don't like him and it'll be awkward." She insisted.

"You have to!" Dylan said. "You do want to bring down Claire, right?"

"Yeah." Kristen said.

"Then go out on a date with him." Alicia interrupted.

"Fine. One date, but then it's over and done with. I have a big paper coming up in American History." Kristen said.

"Yes! Our plan is officially in motion." Massie smiled and gave a high-five to the other girls.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**September 29th**

**8:23 p.m.**

"Yes, I'm telling you! It's true." Alicia's voice came through Massie's Motorola.

"No way. Sydney Jacobs? The biggest geek in the school, actually kissed a boy?" Massie sounded like she just heard Burberry was in.

"Yes. I heard it from Josh." Alicia insisted.

"Cool. You get four points. I gotta go. Ex-oh-ex-oh. Laytah." Massie said.

As soon as Alicia hung up, Massie speed-dialed Kristen. "Hullo?" She answered on the first ring.

"Are you free this Saturday at 6:30 p.m.?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think so, why?" Kristen sounded confused.

"Good. Keep that time open. Gotta go. Love ya." Massie snapped her phone shut, leaving Kristen more confused than Olivia.

Massie then speed-dialed Cam. "Heyy." He answered.

"Are you busythis Saturday at 6:30 p.m.?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"Good. You're going out with Kristen that night to Le Beau. You know where that is?"

"Yeah." Cam sounded shocked.

"Good. Pick her up at 6:30 sharp and wear what you normally wear. The reservation is under Fisher."

"Uh…" Before Cam could respond Massie had hung up.

Massie smiled to herself. In only seven minutes, she had managed to call three people and set up a date. She sighed happily and walked into her walk-in closet. She still hadn't decided on an outfit for tomorrow.

Massie browsed through her cashmeres, knowing that the weather was getting chilly. She took a neatly folded Tommy Hilfinger v-neck emerald green cashmere sweater off of her cashmere shelf and a white lace cami off of her cami shelf. She put both on her mannequin and searched for the perfect pair of jeans to go with her tops. She finally grabbed a pair of dark-wash Chip & Pepper jeans and paired her entire outfit with green pumps, green and white jewelry, and a green and white Prada purse.

**The Montador**

**Kristen's Room**

**October 3rd**

**4:45 p.m.**

"We're here!" Massie called as soon as she entered Kristen's apartment. Her, Dylan, and Kristen came in with about eight bags each.

Kristen emerged from the bathroom, her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her. "What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Duh. You. Date. Cam. Us. Help. Ready." Dylan rolled her eyes. She reached into her bag and pulled out a hair dryer and a straightener. "Let's get to work." **(A/N: Massie took Kristen to get extensions so Kristen's hair isn't super short.)**

One hour later, Kristen's hair was down and stick-straight, her make-up was applied perfectly, and her nails were manicured to perfection, but her towel was still wrapped around her. She was having trouble deciding what to wear.

"Ugh. Okay. Dylan and Alicia, we'll each pick an outfit for Kris to wear and then she'll pick her favorite one." Massie ordered.

Fifteen minutes later, Alicia showed off her outfit choice. "A beautiful Ralph Lauren red cashmere sweater paired with dark wash Sevens are a perfect choice for a first date." She said, sounding like a game show hostess. "The beautiful red Coach suede wristlet and Prada pumps give it an edge that no man can resist. This beautiful Tiffany bracelet accents the silver Cartier necklace, giving it a final touch and will make you feel like the prettiest girl in the world."

Kristen nodded and pointed to Dylan next. "My look is a casual flirty look with an aqua Guess? v-neck shirt with a white lace cami underneath. These Chip and Pepper capris will have your date looking at you all night. This Coach blue hobo handbag and blue Coach ballet flats are a perfect touch to your look. Add a beautiful Tiffany necklace and bracelet and you're ready to par-tay."

Kristen nodded and pointed to Massie. "My look is pure Ralph Lauren, a must for any first date. A beautiful Caribbean blue crystal pony hope tee is from the black label. Paired with these Whitney stretch jeans, you'll look absolutely ah-mazing. These flirty blue pumps and blue satin beaded clutch is a beautiful accent for your outfit. These Tiffany bracelet and matching necklace makes your outfit just gorgeous."

Kristen sat for about five minutes, thinking of which outfit to pick. "Okay. I've made my decision. I want Alicia's sweater but a v-neck, wristlet, and pumps, Dylan's lace cami, and Massie's jeans and jewelry." She quickly got dressed.

Seconds later, the doorbell rang. "It's Cam!" The girls squealed and Kristen went to open the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** the date next chapter! please review! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** sorry for the wait, but here's another chapter! btw, when Alicia was telling TPC who Cam liked, I accidentally said that Kristen was a B+ lister and that's because I changed my mind when writing the next chapter so Kristen is an A-lister!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Montador**

**Kristen's Front Door**

**October 3rd**

**6:30 p.m.**

"He's right on time." Kristen heard Massie's distant voice as she opened the door.

"Here." Cam thrust some roses and chocolate at Kristen, who blushed.

"Thanks." She filled a vase up with water and put the roses inside.

"You look great." Cam said, looking her up and down.

"You do too. Should we go?" Kristen knew that even though she didn't like Cam, he was the nicest boy she had ever met.

Cam led Kristen to a limo that was parked outside. They piled in and talked on the way to the restaurant.

**Le Beau**

**Cam and Kristen's Table**

**October 3rd**

**7:00 p.m.**

"I'll have the salad and a glass of water." Kristen told the waiter as he jotted it down.

"The Wellington chicken and a coke." Cam said.

After the waiter left, they turned to each other and both blushed. "You blush a lot." Cam commented.

"So do you." She shot back. After she said that, an awkward silence filled the air.

"So… what's up?" Cam made a feeble attempt at making conversation.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Not really anything."

Another silence filled the air.

Kristen couldn't take it anymore, and was about to tell him that she didn't like him when her wristlet vibrated. She pulled out her Sidekick III and saw that she had three new text messages. She glanced over at Cam who was also reading text messages.

"I have text messages, so do you mind if I…" Kristen trailed off.

"No. I do too. Ugh, Derrick and Josh. What are they thinking?"

Kristen opened her text messages.

MASSIE: HOW'S THE D8 GOING?

Kristen rolled her eyes and replied.

KRISTEN: AWKWARD, BUT I'M DOING IT 2 TAKE DOWN CLAIRE.

DYLAN: OMG! R U HAVING A GOOD TIME?

KRISTEN: KINDA, BUT I'M DOING IT 2 TAKE DOWN CLAIRE.

ALICIA: HOW'S THE D8 GOING, IF U KNO WAT I MEAN? RAWR!

KRISTEN: I DON'T LIKE HIM! IT'S GOOD, BUT AWKWARD.

Kristen finished texting and turned to Cam again. She opened her mouth, about to tell him she didn't like him, but the waiter swooped in and placed their food in front of them. "Here you are." He said in a French accent.

"Thank you." They both replied.

They ate in silence, occasionally talking about something stupid, like the weather or what they were learning in science. As soon as they were done with their dinner and had paid, they left the restaurant. Cam led Kristen over to a park nearby and they walked around for a while.

They soon grew tired of walking and sat down on a bench. Cam looked into Kristen's eyes and said, "Kristen, I really like you. I'm so glad that you agreed to go on a date with me. You don't know how much this means to me."

Kristen felt a huge bubble of guilt rising and knew that she was about to blurt out that she didn't like him. "Camidontlikeyou!" she exclaimed.

"What?" his eyebrows crinkled as he tried to decipher her jumbled words.

"Uh… nothing." Kristen blushed, afraid of what would happen if she told the truth. "I have to get home. I have studying to do." She made up the first excuse she could think of.

"Oh. Okay. I'll send you home, then." Cam called the limo driver that he had rented and seconds later, they were on their way home. As soon as Cam dropped Kristen off, she felt her Sidekick III vibrate again. She opened it and saw three new text messages.

MASSIE: HOW DID THE D8 GO?

ALICIA: WATS UP W/ THE D8?

DYLAN: D8: GOOD OR BAD?

Kristen replied to all of them at the same time.

KRISTEN: HOLD ON. I'LL CALL U.

Seconds later, she was on a four-way with her eager friends.

"TELL US!" they screamed as soon as she had them all on the phone.

"Okay. This date was soo awkward, it was worse than if you saw your principal and mom making out in front of you." She heard a sharp intake of breath after she said that. "Yeah. And I almost told him I didn't like him, like, ten times. And after dinner, we went for a walk in the park and he told me that he really liked me and this date meant so much to him."

The girls gasped. "Oh my god! That sounds soo bad for you." Dylan exclaimed.

"It was."

"The important thing is, we did it to take down Kuh-laire." Massie said.

"Did you get the picture?" Alicia asked.

"Yes." Kristen replied.

"We are now one step closer to taking down Kuh-laire." Massie said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **sorry it took me so long to post! thanks to everyone that reviewed

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**October 5th**

**12:32 p.m.**

"The plan is going great." Massie said as she took a sip of her _Focus_ Glaceau Vitamin Water.

"Yeah. The lunch ladies didn't even ask why!" Alicia gathered her glossy black hair and threw it behind her.

"Shh! Here she comes!" Kristen poked the girls and looked at Claire, who had just entered the café with Layne.

"Let's ask Mandy to sit with us today. After all, I'm tired of filling her in EVERY day." Dylan glossed her lips.

"Same here." Massie said. "I'll send her a text."

MASSIE: SIT W/ US 2DAY.

MANDY: KK, BUT Y?

MASSIE: THE PLAN IS IN ACTION.

Seconds later, Mandy was sitting with the girls. Alicia quickly filled Mandy in while the other girls kept an eye on Claire.

"Ehmagawd. She's heading to the lunch line!" Massie used her hands to spread her cookie-dough-flavored Glossip Girls lip-gloss across her lips and her amber eyes to follow Claire's every move.

"Gawd. I feel like a stalker." Kristen said as she moved her pasta salad around with her fork.

"Same. Kuh-laire hasn't even noticed that everyone is holding a picture and pointing at her. She's so oh-blivious." Massie rolled her eyes.

"She's at the front of the line!" Dylan pointed.

Claire reached to front of the line, her lunch on her plate.

"Would you like a picture, dear?" the lunch lady handed her a picture without waiting for her answer.

"Uh… sure?" Claire walked away, looking at the picture. 'What a nice restaurant!' she thought. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Her entire plate crashed down, spraying the Chess Club with chocolate milk and smacking someone in the face with a sandwich.

"Oh. My. God." She closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping that it wasn't real, but it was. Kristen and Cam eating together in a fancy restaurant. Claire finally snapped out of her thoughts and narrowed her eyes and marched over to The Pretty Committee's table. Kristen was dead meat.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**October 5th**

**12:38 p.m.**

"Kristen, what the hell?" Claire screamed. The café grew silent and everyone turned to watch the drama. "You know that a friend's ex is off-limits!"

Kristen smirked. "But an ex-friend's ex is perfectly acceptable."

Claire could feel tears coming to her eyes. "Do you really like him?"

Massie glared at Kristen, urging her with her eyes.

Kristen turned back to Claire. "As much as you ah-dore those disgusting sour gummy feet."

Claire stood, shocked, and then ran out of the café and then into Nurse Adele's office. The Pretty Committee had gone too far. It was time to fight back. Massie had taken back all of the clothes and shoes that she had bought Claire and gave all of them to Mandy. In order to overthrow the Pretty Committee, she needed a new wardrobe to help her.

"Hey, Nurse Adele!" She greeted her friend and walked over to the lost and found rack. "Can I have some clothes?" She saw the nurse nod and got to work. She first went to the shoe section. If she wanted to overthrow Massie, the Keds had to go. She grabbed some Jimmy Choo three-inch heels and stuffed them in a plastic bag. She went down the line, picking all of the shoes she liked in size 5. Then she went on to clothes, purses, and accessories. When she was done, she had ten bags full of clothes that would all help her destroy the infamous Pretty Committee.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**October 5th**

**7:48 p.m.**

"Ehmagawd! Kristen, that was perfect." Massie gushed into her Motorola.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Alicia giggled at the memory.

"Thanks. That was soo funny." Kristen said.

"It looked like she was about to explode!" Dylan said.

"That was hilarious!" Mandy spoke up.

"Oh, by the way, Mandy…" Alicia said. "I have gossip that's worth at least 8 points."

The other girls gasped as Mandy excitedly said, "What is it?"

"I know someone that likes you." Alicia calmly said.

"Who?" Mandy practically screamed. She hoped that it was Bradley Thompson, one of Derrington and Cam's friends. She met him at Massie's party and he was nice, funny, and hot.

"His name starts with a B." Alicia said.

"Ugh. Leesh, just tell us!" Massie said impatiently.

"Fine." You could practically hear her pouting through the phone. "It is the ultra ah-dorable Bradley Thompson."

"YES!" Mandy shrieked. The other girls held their phones away from their ears. "I like him, too." She explained after she was done screaming.

"That's great." Kristen exclaimed. "I have to go. My five minute time limit is up."

"Love ya, bye!" The other girls chorused.

They stayed up for a while talking and then they had to go to plan their next day outfits.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** SORRY it took me so long to update! My internet was down for a while. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**October 5th**

**8:12 p.m.**

_Massie's not going to be able to kick me around. This will be harder than she thinks._ Claire thought as she hung up the different clothes she had gotten from the Lost & Found. She hung all of them up in her closet except for a pastel pink Ralph Lauren cashmere sweater and stone wash Juicy Couture jeans with baby blue rhinestones on them. She grabbed some baby blue Lacoste flats with a pink flower on them and a BCBGirls pastel pink purse with baby blue embellishments.

"Perfect." She smiled. "Massie's going down." She quickly called Layne, Meena, and Heather to tell them her plan.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**Next to Massie's Locker**

**October 6th**

**7:25 a.m.**

Claire nervously waited for Layne, Meena, and Heather to show up. Finally, they arrived, each carrying a paper bag.

"Hurry up." Claire whispered, afraid a teacher might hear.

"How are we going to open her locker?" Layne asked, one of her eyebrows arched.

"I know the combination. She told me when we were friends." Claire replied while twirling the hot pink lock. "Ta-da!" She swung open the locker door to reveal pictures, fuzzy purple things, mirrors, extra make-up, lip-gloss, and extra outfits, practically everything.

Meena and Heather immediately started snickering and whispering to each other when Claire showed them the contents of Massie's locker. Layne rolled her eyes and muttered, "Predictable. Let's get to work." The girls got their things out of the paper bags and hurridley set Massie up for disaster.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**Next to Massie's Locker**

**October 6th**

**8:21 a.m.**

Massie walked into school confidently, with her crew behind her. They split into different directions, heading towards their lockers.

Massie quickly looked around to see that no one was looking, then adjusted her black Hugo Boss leather jacket and checked to make sure that her silk Dolce & Gabbana purple cap-sleeved shirt was free of wrinkles. She straightened her Lacoste black pleated mini and tightened the purple Pucci scarf that was tied around her waist. Finally, she was finished and was off to her locker, click-clacking on the tile floors with her Marc Jacobs peep-toe pumps.

Massie threw her purple oversized Juicy Couture bag over her shoulder and then expertly twirled her glittery hot pink lock. "Did you hear Sandy Goldman is sick with mono?" Alicia said, while turning her lock next to Massie.

"Really? I thought she was on vacation." Massie said thoughtfully. "Two points. Ugh. I can't get my locker open!" She yanked on her pink lock, but that didn't help.

"Let me try." Alicia twirled and tugged, but the lock wouldn't budge.

"Thanks anyways, Leesh. I'll try again, myself." Massie tugged on her lock one more time and it flung open.

"EHMAGAWD!"

**Octavion Country Day School**

**Behind a Trash Can Next to Massie's Locker**

**October 6th**

**8:22 a.m.**

Claire, Layne, Meena, and Heather giggled and high-five'd when they saw that their plan had worked. A crowd had formed around Massie, wondering what was going on. When they saw, all of the girls burst out laughing.

"I kind of feel bad for Massie." Claire said. "But she looks so funny with _silly string_ all over her outfit and locker."

The girls giggled again. This time, the noise made Massie snap her head in their direction. She saw Claire with her hand over her mouth, literally shaking.

Massie marched up to Claire and started yelling. "Gawd, Kuh-laire. Why the hell did you do this? This is leather," She pointed to her jacket. "And this is silk." She pointed to her cap-sleeved shirt. "And you even got it on my skirt, bag, and shoes." Her voice grew dangerously quiet. Everyone surrounded Massie and Claire as they glared at each other. "This is going to be very hard to wash out, Kuh-laire."

"It's not like you're even going to be the one washing it." Claire rolled her eyes. "That's why Inez is there, right?"

"Yeah, but if any article in this outfit gets ruined, YOU ARE PAYING FOR IT!" Massie stormed off towards The Pretty Committee, who were whispering and looking at Claire and glaring.

Claire rolled her eyes and followed Layne to homeroom.

"Are you actually going to pay for her clothes if they get ruined? One thread will probably cost 3000 dollars." Layne commented.

"No way!" Claire said. "Besides, Todd told me something that in Massie's words, would be worth 50 gossip points. I'll tell her I know something she doesn't, and knowing her, she'll be curious, but won't ask what it is. I want to see her beg." Claire narrowed her eyes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** sorry it took me so long to update! school's kept me busy

**

* * *

**

The Block Estate

**Massie's Bedroom**

**October 6th**

**7:42 p.m.**

Massie clicked apple-save on her iMac and turned to Bean. "Finally. That history paper took forever!" Bean whimpered. "I know. It totally sucks." Massie was about to tell Bean about the incident at school, but London Bridge by Fergie started to play, blasting out of her purple-rhinestone covered Sidekick III.

"Don't you love my new phone, Bean? Daddy got it for me two weeks ago for the A on my test." Massie smiled as Bean barked in approval.

"Hullo?" she answered the call.

"Heyy." Alicia's familiar voice came out of the phone.

"What's up?" Massie asked.

"Hang on. Let me get K&D&M." Seconds later, they all were greeting each other over the phone.

"What's up, Alicia?" Kristen asked. "And hurry. The five minute rule still applies." The other girls rolled their eyes when they heard Kristen's comment.

"Well, I just wanted to talk." Alicia said. "We haven't talked, like really talked, since we've been fighting with Kuh-laire."

"Yeah." Dylan murmured. "Who has something that they want to share."

"Nothing's really going on in my life except for Kuh-laire." Massie said.

"I'm moving." This was whispered so quietly, the other girls couldn't even tell who had said it.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"I'm moving." The voice was clearer now. "My dad got transferred again. We're moving to Los Angeles." Mandy's voice cracked as she sobbed through the phone.

"Ehmagawd!" The girls exclaimed unanimously.

"When are you moving?" Massie asked.

"Next week." Mandy answered softly.

"That is the worst thing I've heard all month." Dylan whispered.

"I can't believe it! We'll miss you so much, Mandy." Kristen said. The girls spent one and a half hours comforting Mandy. Even Kristen's mom let her stay on the phone for this special circumstance.

**The Block Estate**

**Todd's Room**

**October 6th**

**8:54 p.m.**

"Are you positive this is true?" Claire narrowed her eyes.

"Of course. When am I ever wrong?" Todd crossed his arms. "Now give me what I want."

Claire rolled her eyes and handed him a ten-dollar bill. Even though it was her allowance, it was going to be worth it to see Massie's life ruined. She crept into her room and stared at the picture of her on the first day of seventh grade. She had been staring at her red butt in disbelief as Massie smirked in the background.

Now, Claire was going to be the one smirking at Massie's misfortune.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**October 8th**

**6:48 p.m.**

Massie typed text messages to all of her friends. They needed to throw a party for Mandy before she left.

MASSIE: PRTY 4 MANDY?

ALICIA: GIVEN. BUT KEEP IT A SECRET.

DYLAN: DONE. BUT WHERE?

KRISTEN: RENT OUT THE MALL? SHOPPING SPREE W/ BOYS, 2.

MASSIE: LOVE IT! DEFFINITELY.

DYLAN: THE BOYS CAN HOLD OUR BAGS.

ALICIA: LOL. GREAT IDEA, K.

KRISTEN: THNX. GTG. XOX. BYE.

MASSIE: BYE!

ALICIA: HEART U!

DYLAN: C U MASSIE'S SLEEPOVER.

Massie smiled. Her life was perfect. A party was on its way and her friends were coming over soon to help plan it and sleepover. Her dad had said anything goes for this party, since it was for a friend. She quickly dialed the Westchester's phone number.

"Heyy. Can I rent out the entire mall tomorrow from 11 a.m. to 7 p.m.? Great. Thanks!" Massie figured that the girls could get ready at her house before and then throw a gossip after party.

**The Westchester Mall**

**First Floor**

**October 9th**

**11:00 a.m.**

Massie stepped out of the Range Rover, admiring her outfit. It was a total ten on a scale of one to ten. Her Michael Kors aqua cashmere scoop neck sweater kept her nice and warm in the fall weather, while still making her look like she just stepped off of a runway. She straightened her straight-legged Paper Denim & Cloth jeans and checked her Gucci blue suede flats for scuff marks. She swung her Prada aqua medium hobo bag over her shoulder and waited for the rest of the Pretty Committee to walk out of the doors Isaac was holding open.

Alicia stepped out, clad in all Ralph Lauren. Dylan walked out in all Louis Vuitton. Kristen stepped out in all Lacoste. Mandy stepped out in all Abercrombie & Fitch. Massie smiled. They had planned this yesterday, and were sure to start a new trend at school on Monday.

"Let's get to shopping!" Dylan said impatiently, tapping her Louis Vuitton ballet flats on the pavement. The girls strutted inside, seeing the Briarwood boys slouching next to the fountain in the middle of the entrance.

They talked for a while, just catching up, before Dylan jumped up and said, "I need a new wardrobe! Come on. At this rate, I will only get one shirt." Massie rolled her eyes and led the group towards Coach. They went to Louis Vuitton, Prada, Sevens For All Mankind, Citizens of Humanity, Versace, Gucci, Chanel, Sephora, and Juicy Couture before settling down at the food court. The boys were carrying most of the girls' bags, bead of sweat on their foreheads.

"Coach James should make us shop instead of run for soccer practice." Derrington complained. The other boys grunted their agreement, as they lay sprawled all over the tables and floor.

Massie smiled and said, "We're only half way done." The boys' eyes were closed, but at hearing this, they popped open.

"WHAT?" They screeched unanimously.

The girls exchanged knowing smiles. "We can keep on going, but we thought we should give you guys a break. And we need to celebrate Mandy being with us." Alicia said smoothly.

They spent the next hour joking, laughing, and basically making Mandy's last moments in Westchester happy.

After they were done, the girls led the boys to Nordstrom's, Macy's, Ralph Lauren, Dolce & Gabbana, Marc Jacobs, BCBG, and Lacoste. At Lacoste, the boys were too tired to move, so they waited on a bench nearby. The girls sped around the store, searching for new clothes. Massie was done first, so she headed towards the checkout counter, where a snobby middle-aged woman was flipping through People magazine.

Massie piled her clothes onto the counter, but the lady didn't look up. She coughed loudly and rearranged some of the clothes. Finally, she was forced to tap on the lady's shoulder.

"What?" she snapped. Massie rolled her eyes and stared at her clothes pointedly. "Oh." She put down her magazine and started to scan the items, starting with a classic black Lacoste polo.

Finally, she was finished. Massie calmly handed the cashier her Visa, while watching her friends still scurrying about. A beep from the computer brought Massie back to reality. "Ma'am, this card is denied." Massie felt her eyebrows furrow as she frowned in concentration. Had her parents found out about her bad grade in math? She handed the cashier her AmEx and watched the screen flash, "DENIED".

"Ugh. Hold on one second." Massie reached into her bag and pulled out her Sidekick III. She speed-dialed her dad's cell phone.

"Hello?" William's voice sounded tired and weary.

"Why are my credit cards denied?" She demanded.

"We canceled them." He stated simply.

"Why?"

"Mass, honey, you better come home to hear about this."

"But the party doesn't end for another hour!" She complained.

"You can go back. It will only take five minutes."

"Fine." Massie turned to her friends. "Leesh, Kris, Dyl, will you pay for this? I'll pay you back for this later. My parents canceled my credit cards because of something, probably the D on my math test. I have to go home for a while, but I'll be back."

"You don't need to pay us back, Mass. This probably only will cost each of us 8,000 dollars." Alicia said. Her friends nodded and Massie was on her way home. Although she thought that the punishment was for a math grade, it was for something way beyond her control.

* * *

**Author's Note:** REVIEW! 


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** LAST CHAPTER!

**

* * *

**

The Block Estate

**The Kitchen**

**October 9th**

**12:35 p.m.**

"What? Why are my credit cards canceled? Why am I here instead of at my friend's going away party?" Massie was irritated and she didn't bother trying to hide it.

"Massie. Calm down." Kendra said, twirling her diamond ring on her index finger. "We'll tell you everything in a minute. Sit down."

Massie narrowed her eyes when she saw Kendra's red-rimmed eyes. Who knew she would get so upset over a math test? She stalked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

William and Kendra sat beside each other on the opposite side of the counter. "Massie, honey." Kendra began. "I know that you have been through some tough times with Claire and you're going through a rough time in your life right now, but this is only the beginning."

Massie arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, but said nothing. _How could my life get any worse?_ She thought silently.

"Massie," William took a deep breath before continuing. "We're poor."

Massie immediately swiveled her head from side to side, looking for hidden cameras. "You have got to be kidding me," she said seriously.

"No, we're not. Your father lost his job because Claire's dad and Kristen's dad teamed up and stole it from him. They have been planning this since the Lyons first moved to Westchester. Who knew their parents grew up in the same town?" Kendra sighed, as if she couldn't believe it herself.

Massie's head started swirling with many thoughts and questions. _What would her friends do when they found out she was poor? What would Derrington think? How should she destroy Claire and Kristen? Would OCD still love and follow her? Where would she get her clothes? How would she live?_

"Massie? Massie!" The last thing Massie remembered was her mother standing over her and then… black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! I hope you liked my story! Sequel coming up within a week. It's called From Marc Jacobs to Meijer


End file.
